Hairy Snout, Human Heart
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: “For a heartrendering account of one wizard's battle with lycantrophy, see the classic Hairy Snout, Human Heart by an anonymous author Whizz Hard Books, 1975.” My idea of what that book is like.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hairy Snout, Human Heart

Summary: "For a heartrendering account of one wizard's battle with lycantrophy, see the classic Hairy Snout, Human Heart by an anonymous author (Whizz Hard Books, 1975)." My idea of what that book is like.

A/n I was reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and I saw that little footnote and I really wanted to read that book. Let's hope JK does write it. But for now, my idea of it, which probably won't be so good. But, I can say I've tried.

Oh, and, no, I don't mean this to be Remus. I mean it to be an anonymous werewolf author. I really don't know how long it's going to be, but it will be chapters. And in first person, of course. It's a mixture of just about every genre, even though it is just under General.

Chapter 1

As I sit here at my desk, watching the candle flicker, I am confused as to where I should begin. Should I start with my life, how I was talked into writing this book, or should I just start when I was bitten? I suppose I should begin with how I was talked into writing this.

A very dear friend of mine recently heard of a small child bitten by a werewolf. She spoke of how his parents tried to continue his life normally, but there shall be no more normalcy for him. She asked if I could write a book. Maybe it shall help other generations of werewolves. Of course I agreed.

My family was not the richest in the world, but nor were we the poorest. In a house with five older siblings and two younger siblings, I was used to havoc and tears. My youngest sister caught cold one rough winter and died sadly on the eve of Christmas. My family was riddled with grief. I suppose whatever happens, happens for the utmost reasons, because, soon after that, we adopted a sweet little girl, abandoned by her mother after her father was bitten by a werewolf. Her name was Erika, and, last I heard, she had just recently taken a job with the Ministry.

Each one of us was accepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, though we each wound up in different houses. My two older sisters and youngest brother found themselves in Ravenclaw. My other brothers, both of them older than I, were Gryffindors. Erika, myself, and my sister only a year older than I, were the family Hufflepuffs. My parents didn't mind. They were just glad we were all at Hogwarts at one point or another.

We made friends, enemies, and even a couple of my brothers made their respective house Quidditch teams. Though, there was always conflict whenever their teams played each other. Erika, bless her, always cheered for them both.

I was best when it came to Potions, and a little off whenever I had Transfiguration. It's not like my teachers offered their help, they did, of course, but I just couldn't grasp Transfiguration.

My days at that school were numbered. When I was fourteen, Erika and I went to gather some firewood one full moon night. We were out of wood, and it was freezing in our house. My parents dared not use magic, seeing as how we had a couple of Muggles come in out of the winter cold.

Erika and I were joking around about werewolves. There hadn't been any sighted in our area of the country for about ten years. But, as we headed back to the house, a low growl sounded from the bushes. I told Erika it was probably a stray dog or something. She would have rather known what it was, so, she headed over there. Just as it jumped at her, I tapped it on the nose with a fairly large log I was holding. So, naturally, the beast headed for me as Erika made a break for home.

As the beast and I scuffled, I instinctively reached for my wand. Even underage, I could have used magic, seeing as how I was in a dire state. But, oh! Stupid me. I had left my wand in my room, even though my mother told me to take it, just in case.

As I was searching my pockets, the beast took his chance and sunk his teeth into my forearm. When I cried out, he took his leave, trotting through the thick snow.

I managed to make it to the house before passing out. I awoke in a crowded St. Mungo's room, hearing the Minister of Magic and Headmaster of Hogwarts conversing. My mother was sobbing quietly in the corner, fearing all hope was lost. My father was quiet, shaking his head and blaming himself, saying he should have been the one getting the firewood, not Erika and me. My brothers and sisters were off at my aunt and uncle's.

I was expelled from Hogwarts, for fear of injuring the other students. Not to mention how the parents would react if they found out there was a werewolf learning at the school. The Minister was ready to snap my wand in half, but my mother begged with him not to. 'Let him keep it, please.' she said. The Minister argued that it would be of no use to me if I couldn't go back to Hogwarts. 'His father and I can teach him.'

So, he allowed my mother to keep my wand. I then entered a complete stage of depression, which I shall discuss in my next chapter.

A/n

So far, so good. I hope. Leave a review, tell me what you think so far. Flames keep me warm. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hairy Snout, Human Heart

A/n Wow, thanks for the overwhelming support, guys. Love you, too.

Chapter 2

As I mentioned before, I dove deeply into depression. Back then, the best thing my parents could do for me was to lock me in the basement the week of the full moon. I knew they were doing it because they loved me, and wanted to protect the rest of the family, but, still, it hurt.

My brothers and sisters, and, yes, even my dear sweet Erika, all stared at me, as if I were going to attack them at any given time. They treated me like I didn't belong, and I didn't.

I hated my family for the way they treated me. And, on a spur of the moment kind of idea, I left when I was fifteen, figuring I could take care of myself. It proved harder than I thought, especially having to stay away from my family and friends. I did a few odd-jobs to earn money, never telling anyone what I was and always leaving right after I was finished and received my pay. I didn't want to get attached to the families I worked for. Nor did I want to get turned in. Now, without my parents protection, I was free game for the Ministry.

I did not hear from my family for a few years. That is, until one day, I was roaming the streets of Diagon Alley, a bit desperate, but trying to seem like I was doing good, I saw my mother with Erika coming out of the robe shop. I tried to hide from them, and, thankfully, they did not see me. Though, I heard them. It was Erika's final year of Hogwarts, and my mother had taken her shopping for dress robes. From what I heard, or didn't hear, they had forgotten me.

Well, good. At that time I was glad they had forgotten me. I didn't care. I was an angry young man, but, oh! Something on the cover of the Daily Prophet a small street vendor was selling caught my eye. Eagerly, I bought one and took it back to my small living quarters. On the front page was an article stating that wizards working in the potions department of the Ministry were coming along with an antidote for lycantrophy. But, so far, it had proved poisonous and killed three werewolves who tested it.

I wanted so badly to join to effort in making this potion a success, but, what would my mother say? What would my friends say?

I decided to keep track of the potion's progress, and, if it became better improved, I would join the Ministry and help with it any way I could, even if it meant taste testing.

Eagerly, I followed the potion and its progress. Until, one day, I was shocked to read that it had been sacked. A new employee at the Ministry had apparently put her foot down when it came to that potion and, anything werewolf related.

I had never been so angry and so disappointed in my life. Here there was a chance to maybe turn werewolves back into the kind-hearted people they were, but, no! This woman was severing any chance we had at a regular life. I hated this woman, and I didn't even know her name. I couldn't stand her. I wanted her to suffer as I had. But, then, I realized, that was the wolf in me. The wolf was taking over. I was letting it.

A/n

Hmm, gave myself an idea, there. Nifty.


End file.
